Remember
by RexieCakes
Summary: Remember how much I care about you... Remember how Strong you are... And never give up. A friendship fanfiction between Maya and Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick! run away if you don't want spoilers! If you're staying to read this... Then whoa... Oh my god. The last two episodes were so flipping amazing! The plot that really sold me in episode four was Zoe's conflict with coming to terms that she's a lesbian and seems to like the burn on her arm... I don't want her to hurt herself, though it seems we could be getting another self-harming storyline with her character. And holy... shit. Zig and Grace? Like really? Um... -thinks about this- I don't know... How I feel about this pairing yet. :/ Like... eh. I just... don't know. I know they're not together yet, but I could see it happening. Oh speaking of parings that may happen.**

 **Esme and Zoe!?... Like... wow. I don't... I don't know what to say about this one. I'd like to learn more about Esme, but part of me is afraid she'll just end up being a little monster like we know her to be so far.**

 **Oh and Zoe... Pushing herself to like boys and ending up dating Winston. Yeah, this isn't gonna last long.**

 **It was nice to see Tiny and Lola getting more development.**

 **And now on to Episode five. OH MY GOD IT WAS SO GREAT TO SEE SOME OLD CHARACTERS RETURN FOR AN EPISODE! :D Let's see... We saw Sav, Holly J, Mo, Emma, Spinner, Paige, Marco, Liberty, and Craig. So yeah that was awesome so see them again! The storyline wit Frankie and the whole Racism stuff was good to address. And while I agree that Frankie should say she's sorry and needs to realize that what she did isn't right, I do think the characters who are all upset about it are taking it too far.**

 **Anyways that's my thoughts of Episode four and five!**

 **Now on to this story: this is that friendship story I talked about before between Maya and Grace. So no romance. Next fic with them will be romance though.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya and Grace were sitting side by side in class. The teacher hadn't come in yet so the students were talking. Maya heard laughter and turned her head to see Zig and Esme giggling and talking.

Feeling a bit jealous and still very hurt from what Zig had done, she glared at them and turned her head back around. Grace sighed softly as she took Maya's hand in hers.

"Just ignore them," Grace said.

"I'm trying," Maya replied.

Grace nodded as the teacher came into the room.

After class Maya and Grace had lunch together so they got their food and found a table to eat at. Just as the two sat down Esme walked passed them and threw the apple that was on her lunch tray at Maya's head. "Oww!" Maya growled as she turned ans glared at Esme.

Oh. Sorry, Maya..." Esme said in a teasing voice.

"You've got ten seconds to get out here or I will kill you," Grace snapped. She stood up and glared at Esme.

"What are you gonna do, Goth girl? Maya's to blame for her's and Zig's break up. If anything you should be on our side," Esme replied, before dashing off to find Zig.

"Ma-Matlin... You okay?" Grace asked. "N-No..." Maya squeaked. out, as tears filled her eyes.

"Shh. It'll be okay. I'm here. I'm here," Grace responded, while hugging Maya tightly. "Esme and Zig won't get away with hurting Maya... Not now not ever," Grace thought, as she cast a glare towards Zig's and Esme's table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you know how long it took me to realize that Maya's "co woker" is Peter? Like... I didn't realize that until episode six. I see Sav and Spinner are around still. Hmm makes me wonder why they're bringing back old characters all of a sudden. Anyways, my thoughts... Yeah Zoe totally needs to just come to terms with the fact that she's a lesbian. She'll only hurt Winston more if she stays with him longer.**

 **I mean I can see it coming from miles way Zoe/Esme.**

 **Oh and speaking of pairings... Was that a tiny/Shay alert? Hmm...**

 **Grace and Zig are going to happen oh my god. And that leaves me to wonder who is left for Maya to date? Cause let's see here... We've got Lola and Tiny, Zig and Grace, Tristan and Miles, and Esme and Zoe... So... Yeah.**

 **Oh and then there's Frankie and Jonah.**

 **So yeah leads to wonder who the show will have in mind for Maya.**

* * *

When school got out for the day Grace and Maya went over to Maya's house to hang out. "So whatcha wanna do tonight?" Maya asked.

"Whatever you want to do, Matlin," Grace replied.

"Are you sure?" Maya questioned, as she giggled.

"Yeah..." Grace said slowly, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well then tonight you're getting lots of hugs!" Maya responded.

Grace groaned quietly. She wasn't a fan of psychical touch. But she'd push it aside for her best friend.

"Fine," Grace said.

Maya smiled as they reached the house and went inside. "Okay, Matlin. If you agree to watching fifteen minutes of the food network. We can cuddle for fifteen minutes afterwords,"

"Deal!" Maya squealed with excitement.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Grace also smiled a little. All she wanted was to make Maya feel better. And she was going to make that happen.

* * *

Maya walked into school the next morning and passed Esme in the halls. Esme smirked at Maya and spoke up.

"Hey, Maya! I forgot to tell you that you're ex boyfriend and I had tons of sex last night!"

The blonde stopped in her tracks and stood there for a few moments. She felt tears beginning to slide down her face, before she walked off to her locker.

Smirking in satisfaction Esme went off to find Zig. She loved lying to Maya about what she and Zig 'did' together. She knew Maya would believe it. How could she not?

Now she just had to keep lying until... Maya snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know... This is REALLY short, but I wanted to update and I'm so busy tomorrow that I'm not sure if I'll have time. Next up: An update for Fix My Heart.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it, Esme..." Maya thought, as she walked to class.

When she got there Grace was waiting for her and smiled at the blonde. "Hey, Matlin,"

"Hey Grace,"

"You alright?" Grace asked.

"Esme was quite mean to me as I walked past her she said she and Zig had tons of sex last night... And it hurt badly," Maya replied.

Grace brought Maya into her arms and hugged her close.

"Don't worry, Maya. You've got me. Forever,"

"Thanks, Grace," Maya responded, as she hugged her friend back.

"Come on let's sit down before class starts," Grace said, breaking the hug.

"Okay," Maya responded. The two friends sat down together and began going over plans for the weekend. They'd have a nice sleepover and go out to eat.

And that was just what Maya needed right now. Deep inside of her she felt wires beginnging to snap... And she didn't know how to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's an update finally! Sorry this took so long. Anyways next chapter things begin to get heavy... Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Maya skipped along the sidewalk in front of Grace, who had an amused look on her face as she watched her friend.

"Can't wait to get home huh?" Grace chuckled. "Well you did promise we'd lay on the sofa and cuddle some more!" Maya replied.

"What is with you and hugging?" Grace questioned.

"I just really enjoy it!" Maya responded.

"I can tell," Grace nodded.

When the girls got to Maya's house they got snacks, put on some TV and curled up together on the sofa. Grace wrapped an arm around Maya's waist and held her close.

"You're such a softie deep down you know that?" Maya giggled.

"Tell anyone and I won't cuddle you anymore," Grace threatened.

"My lips are sealed," Maya replied.

Grace just nodded and the two girls continued to watch TV and relax. After a few hours Grace went home and Maya went to her room and got on her laptop. There was a message on her facerange page from Esme...

"I hate you so much... and that's why I'm going to kill you,"

Maya's whole body froze...

She called Grace at once and told her what Esme had said over Facerange. Grace raced over to the blonde's home and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Maya. When you're mom gets home we'll tell her what's going on and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Grace said.

Maya nodded as tears streamed down her face. The two laid on Maya's bed and hugged each other close for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. So sorry I don't update like I used to, but things have just gotten so busy! Anyways read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Maya didn't know how long she laid there in Grace's arms for, but when her mother got home she didn't want to leave them for the life of her.

"Come on, Matlin. Your mom is home," Grace said gently. Maya nodded and got up she led the goth out of her bedroom and towards the living room where they heard her mom put her car keys down.

"Mom... We need to talk," Maya mumbled softly, as she and Grace entered the room.

"Oh Maya are you alright? What's going on?" Maya's mom asked.

"Well it's like this..." And Maya explained everything to her mother.

"Okay I'm calling the police," Maya's mom replied. "Grace can you stay over tonight?" Maya questioned softly.

"Of course," Grace responded.

The cops were informed about Esme's message and would be visiting her house that night. Maya and Grace then got ready for bed. Grace held Maya tightly that night. Making sure the blonde felt safe and sound.

Because neither she nor Maya knew what Esme would have planned next...


End file.
